Frustration
by Molly333
Summary: Bella is frustrated with Edward's constant boundaries. Is there any way for them to compromise so Bella can have her release? *Lemon*


I leaned back against the pillows so I could slow my heavy breathing.

I was _very _frustrated. Edward had stopped us _again_.

I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I never would have thought that I would ever call myself sexually frustrated, but that's what I was. There was no point in denying it. Jasper could barely stand to be around us anymore, and it wasn't because of my blood.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, concern clouding his voice.

"This is just so frustrating, Edward! I don't know how much more of this I can take." Hurt flooded his god-like features as he misinterpreted what I meant.

"Oh," he mumbled.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that… well, I don't know what I meant." I glanced at his face to make sure he wasn't angry with me. He wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you know how dangerous it is. I can't lose control, and you make that very difficult. You're just so _tempting_…" He growled the last word seductively and leaned in close to kiss my neck. I sighed in frustration and pleasure.

Edward sat up and stared at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. He was silent for another moment before he responded.

"There might be a way that I could… pleasure you. I don't know if… You must tell me right away if I hurt you." He stared intently at my eyes. I felt the heat rising up through my body again, and my heart started to pound in my chest.

"Just follow my lead, and stop me if you feel uncomfortable or I hurt you."

I tried to focus on breathing as he lowered his body on top of mine. I could feel every inch of his body pressing against mine. He started kissing my lips carefully, trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck and collarbone.

The next thing I knew, he had shifted his body next to mine and placed one hand under my back, and the other on the side of my neck. I inhaled sharply as his kisses began to trail lower. _We've never crossed this boundary, _I thought. His hand slipped under the bottom of my shirt and caressed my lower back. It was like pure heaven. He planted kisses down my front, continuing between my breasts and leading towards my belly button. His hand left my neck and joined the other at the bottom of my shirt. His hands started caressing my sides, slowly taking my shirt with them as they went higher and higher. His kisses now fell on the bare skin of my stomach. He briefly stopped to pull my shirt off the rest of the way. He stared down at my chest eagerly. I immediately tried to cover myself because I was self-conscious with him looking at my body so closely. He intercepted my attempt and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. He carefully took the center of my bra in his mouth and I heard a snap. He'd ripped it off with his teeth.

"Oops," he said, not looking the least bit sorry. "I'll get Alice to buy you another one tomorrow." He whispered softly in my ear. I couldn't bring myself to care.

He promptly removed the remains of my bra and ogled me before resuming his kisses. He released my wrists and started running his hands up and down my bare sides. I shivered with delight. His kissed everywhere but the two places I most desired his lips at the moment. I whimpered softly. He understood what I wanted, and I felt his cool lips circle around my breast slowly, before they closed around my nipple. I gasped and arched my back in pleasure. He ran his thumb over my other nipple, instantly causing it to harden. I felt as if I would burst from the sensation.

He carefully sucked on my breast, steadily kneading the other. I moaned his name.

"Oh, Edward…" I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling his head tighter to my body. My breathing was erratic.

His hands went to the top of my jeans. My heart quickened in anticipation. I felt him swiftly undo the button and lower the zipper.

"Is this alright?" He asked before he proceeded. I could only moan and nod my head in response. Edward chuckled.

His cool hands felt exquisite as they slid my pants down my burning skin. The only clothing that remained on my body now was my underwear. Edward tenderly massaged my hips and legs, briefly touching my bottom and squeezing it through my underwear. I lifted my hips to encourage him to remove it. He obliged, and I felt his fingers hook in my waistband as they began to slide my underwear down my legs, painfully slow. As soon as Edward discarded the soaking wet underwear on the floor, I felt his cool breath between my legs. His hands were on both sides of my hips as he kissed me between my hot, wet folds. I cried out in pleasure and bucked my hips. His lips moved back to my breasts as he carefully sucked on my nipple. I was about to protest when I felt his hand replace where his lips had just been. I was lost in a blaze of fiery pleasure as he gently used his thumb to rub circles around my clit. I moaned his name louder as he continued to play with the bundle of nerves, nearly sending me over the edge.

Then I felt one of his long, cool fingers sliding back and forth across my entrance, teasing me. I couldn't believe that anything could feel so incredible, yet be pure torture at the same time. Finally he inserted one finger, and pumped it rhythmically with the circles of his thumb. Every nerve in my body was brought to the brink of pleasure. He added another finger and began pumped faster and harder.

I finally felt a tidal wave of pleasure overtake my body and I screamed out his name as my body shuddered with the waves of my orgasm.

"That. Was. Incredible." I breathed after I finally regained control of my voice. Edward smiled, and I saw hunger in his eyes. I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling that the hunger was for something other than blood. He kissed me passionately.

I pulled him close to me and reached down for the blanket. Nestling my head on his shoulder, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
